Thinly Concealed Love
by zuzusbusy
Summary: [AU, OOC] Where brothers eye you every time you try to cuddle, sisters pretend they don't know about your love for your childhood friend and cats trip you everywhere you try to step. [NarSas, Sakura is Naruto's sister.]


_Me doesn't own anything but this mighty e-book I bought last year and the camera and MP3 I got a year before the last. Thou shalt not sue me for theft I did not commit. _

**This is the result of me joining Tumblr. **

Please tell me if I made any mistakes- English is my third language, and I'm really nervous about posting this. Constructive criticism welcomed~!

Don't expect me to write lemons. Just don't.

_Beware of OOC characters. And cussing. Sasuke is more like Charasuke (RTN Sasuke), in a way_.

Not BETA read.

**_If you have a problem with homosexuals, please do not read this fanfiction. Please spare yourself from the paaaaain._**

**_*cough*_**

* * *

Thinly Concealed Love

_Naruto's POV_

"Does it always do this? I don't like it..." Sakura says as she looks down at my new maine coon. He is basically tripping her.

"You should get used._ He_ does it every damn time _he_ has the chance. _HIM_."

"I understood the first time you used the pronoun, " she says as she glances at me.

"Then... Just go into the living room, mom is waiting for you."

My sister came home from her new apartment on the other side of the town for the first time since the horrible fight she had with our parents on the topic of... Boys. She was 'in love' with our classmate and childhood friend, Sasuke. And she talked about him almost non-stop around our parents, and when he rejected her without giving her a reason...

Also, just so everybody understands our connection- we're fraternal twins. She looks more like mom: wide green eyes, oval face and a peculiar hair color that's the result of mom's and dad's hair genes' partial dominance. Pink... She's about five feel tall- okay, maybe a bit taller, and is as thin as a stick, her skin a pale-pink shade. Her name's Sakura and she's goin' to have a 'fabulous' medical career. Or so she says.

As for me, I look like dad. At about six feet, I'm almost a carbon copy of him: Same shade of cornflower blue eyes, same angular face, same tanned skin and almost the same shade of blonde hair, his being cropped to medium length, with two chin length bangs and fringe framing his face and mine being a long mane kept in a low ponytail. I also have bangs and a fringe, but they're there only because Sakura insisted that I'd attract the opposite sex more. Only one problem, sis. I'm a secret flaming bunch of sticks. My closet may catch on flames. And this bunch of stick's name's Naruto; a biology lover. And that Sasuke fellow is also a secret bunch of sticks. And that's the reason I cringe every time sis mentions her 'love' for him. I... Just can't imagine him with a girl plastered to his side. I'm sure he can't either.

As for our history together, our love life's a common subject of discussion between our parents- Sasuke's mom wondering why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, him interrupting her, my mom dissing me for looking good, but not wanting a girlfriend, and me interrupting them to pointedly tell my mom again that I don't want to hear somebody nagging in my ear all day; that Sakura is enough for that single purpose. And I get hit... And then, they change the subject to Sakura's love for poor _Sus'ke-chan _-and there's where he shuts them up again and tells them he doesn't want a girlfriend either. Of course, our families don't know that we're gay. We've experimented on each other before, and still do, and I must say, Sasuke' a total -as I heard Brazilians say- PAM. As in, Passivo até a morte, or something like that. A very interesting one.

I hear my mom greet my sister in the living room, and I hurry there myself, picking Toruna -my cat- up on the way.

"So, How long are you staying, Sakura? Are your exams already over?" I ask as I sit down on the chair next to the phone, Toruna in my arms, purring.

"I'm staying for about a week, if I don't get called back by my room mate- she doesn't really know how to cook, and I left her to live on some frozen food until I get back. And yeah, Exams are thankfully over." she says smirking.

"Oh, doesn't she have a _boyfriend_ to cook for her?" mom asks with a certain teasing look on her face.

Sakura turns away from her and looks at me. Like, _really_ looks at me.

"You pinned up your fringe..."

"Yeah, it gets in the way of my glasses... and into my eyes... and into my food-"

"I think she understood what you had to say, usuratonkachi."

We all turn to see Sasuke...-_Sasuke_ and dad standing in the doorway. Sasuke's carrying another maine coon, which he puts down. Aaand- Toruna jumps out of my hands and lands on Sasuke's cat's -Kusa's- back. Some meowing, some clawing, and a good amount of licking proceeds in front of us, after which, the two of them leave to God knows where.

Sasuke is this guy that lives right next to us- as I said, I know him since we were kids, and he's one hell of a lover. He has blue-black hair, onyx eyes and is as pale as an albino, standing at five feet and nine inches.

"Sasuke-kun! Hi, I haven't seen you in a long time," Sakura says as she looks down at her feet, a blush spreading out on her cheeks.

"Hi_... Anyway_! Naruto. Professor Jiraiya asked me to give you these as soon as I could." he says, turning to me and giving me some papers, and gives me a look that clearly asks why she's here.

"Thanks. Well, Sakura's here for a week, so... I think we'll be studying at your house..." I say, putting the papers down on the table next to the couch.

"Wait- why do you two study together?" Sakura asks with a curious look.

"We both take Biology." Sasuke says and throws me a look. Time to get the hell out of here.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Sasuke? I'm sure mom and dad would like to talk to Sakura in private for a bit..." I say, tugging on his arm.

We practically run upstairs, taking the stairs two or three at a time, not caring about the voices telling us to stay. We lock ourselves into my room and share a look before he grimaces. I sit on my bed, while he crosses his arms and sighs, still standing.

"I hope that she gave up on me. Or else I'll seriously tell her I'm getting fu-"

"_Saaasukeeh_. Don't. You know she'd probably flip and beat me up. And I don't feel like bein' punched just because you feel like telling my _sister_ the truth about us. Some boyfriend you are. " I interrupt, pouting.

"Whatever. I'd make you move in with me, and we'd live on food provided by Itachi, while we'd lock ourselves in my room. That way she wouldn't get to you."

He sits down next to me and leans his head against my shoulder. His hand reaches up and rubs my thigh.

"I'd really like to get hot and heavy right now, but my sister and parents are downstairs, Sasuke."

He sighs again and throws himself backwards on my bed. He grabs my pillow and throws it at the back of my head. It reaches its target, and I pick it up and launch it right back. I hit him in the face and I can't help but laugh and grin as I lean down to stretch out next to him. He grins back and settles himself on my shoulder again, swinging a leg over my spread ones.

"Imagine if we could lay like this anywhere..." Sasuke whispers as he looks up into my eyes.

"Yeah... If we could hold hands in public, snuggle in the theatre, feed each other in front of our parents and friends..." I whisper back.

We contemplate our lives a bit more, imagining things and coming up with too many 'what if's. That's it, until my mom knocks on the door and tells us to get our asses downstairs for dinner. We stand up, stretch and go to the door, unlock it and almost trip on our cats. Toruna has his yellow, black and white fur full of dry leaves and grass stains, while Kusa's tiger-like fur only has a few twigs and spider webs.

"I hope you two didn't plant dead mice in front of the door again, boys." I say as Sasuke leans down to pick some leaves out of Toruna's fur, and the few twigs in Kusa's. We usher the two into my room.

Dinner is a quiet affair, only my mom asking Sasuke about his family. Seems like they aren't home this week. Yes! I guess we'll be camping in his house then. So I tell them my plan, Sasuke agreeing, and after we get clearance to do as we wish, I get up and pack myself a week's worth of clothes- a lot of them, actually. I have a feeling that they're going to get dirty. I also pack Toruna some stuff, seeing as there's no way I'd leave him here with Sakura home.

We leave the house with a few jokes thrown over our shoulders and go to Sasuke' house. Seems like we'll leave the studying part for later. First, we'll have to unwind some of our frustrations...

_SNS_

The next morning, I walk slowly into the kitchen to see Toruna and Kusa staring up at me from next to their food bowls. I feel a lazy smile tugging at my lips as they come up to me and trip me on my way to where Sasuke keeps cat food. I put a bit of it in each bowl and change their water.

I suddenly feel arms around my waist and a head burrows itself in the crook of my neck.

"G'morning. D' you sleep well?" he mumbles.

"I did. How about you? Is your shoulder okay?"

I'm a bit on the aggressive side while going at it, and last night I bit his shoulder too roughly. Although, I think he really doesn't mind it...

"I slept like a baby. You know I sleep like a log after a good _exercise_. And yeah, my shoulder's okay."

He lets go of me and we both step back to let the cats eat.

We make some toast, fry some eggs and pour some orange juice that we down while trying to make each other laugh. After breakfast, we move into the living room and take a seat on the sofa, Sasuke cuddling up to me as I take our biology notes off the table and into my lap. We study for about three hours, until I start feeling sleepy. Sasuke suddenly looks up at my face, and I turn surprised eyes –now wide awake- at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just remembered that I heard the door creak last night..."

He abruptly turns his head to the door on his left and gasps. I turn as well and- There he was. The Devil. The rumored Shinigami. The Goldfish flusher. _Itachi_.

"I had my suspicions, but I would have never thought that you bottomed, little brother." He says, smirk firmly in place.

Sasuke rushes to get out of his cuddled-up position and flings a hand into my nose, shouting something about it not being what it looks like, but then stops.

"Wait- what do you mean 'think that I bottomed'?" his panicked eyes turn briefly on me as I clutch my nose, but turn back to stare at his brother.

"I knew for a long time that you two had a thing going on, and I think the others know as well... Although, I only know because your room is next to mine. As for our parents and Naruto's sister, I think they chose to remain oblivious."

Sasuke's mouth thins as he sits back against my side and I take my arm off of my nose for him to grab. Itachi's eyes mellow as he sees us, and opens his mouth to say something. But of course, our cats chose that exact moment to show up and start meowing for their second share of food for the day. Sasuke gladly stands up to feed the two monsters and basically forgets that he just left his boyfriend alone with his brother. Oh well, might as well cross this part off of the list of 'to do' things.

"I'm aware that you think I'm going to threaten the shit out of you, but I'm just going to leave this at 'take care of my little brother'. Oh, 'or I'll make sure your corpse will be never found'." The gleam in his eyes as he walks away could make even Fugaku himself flinch.

"You said you wouldn't threaten..." I mumble into my crossed arms as I watch his back disappearing behind the wall.

Sasuke chooses that exact moment to come back into the room. I dive at his waist, and hug him for all I am worth. Luckily, he understands my need of physical contact and doesn't say anything. After all, I just got threatened by Shinigami-sama's substitute in this dimension. What a nice way to come out to your sibling: Getting caught in the act.

_SNS_

A few days later, Itachi is still eyeing us every time we decide to cuddle up on the couch. I thought that having him know would make us feel awkward, but it actually feels good to have someone know about our relationship. At least we can ask him about things we can't ask our parents...

Sakura came to visit a few times as well, and luckily we didn't have to... 'disengage' from activities to welcome her inside. Sasuke was tense every time she came anywhere close to him, but I really can't blame him. Gay, the boyfriend's sister hitting on him, _and_ having to resist plastering himself to said boyfriend.

Currently, we are in Itachi's room, interrogating the older man about the bite marks on his neck. No way will he get away from us!

Sasuke pins Itachi to his bed, and I take the chance to tickle the back of his knees.

"Tell us, oh Mighty Sir! Who is the lucky person to be able to put their mark on you!" I demand in a fake deep voice, making Sasuke snort from his place on his elder's stomach.

As Itachi refuses to say anything, I tickle him again, making sure that my hair touches the soles of his feet. And-

"Yeghet! Ack! Okayyy! I yield, stop-**_geh_**! _Naruto_!" Itachi manages to say between snorts and uncontrollable laughter. Although, he's not the only one making pig-like sounds in the room.

Sasuke throws me a triumphant look over his shoulder and we both get off of the older man. Of course Sasuke jumps at the opportunity of sitting on my lap.

We both turn to Itachi and give him twin looks of curiosity. He sighs and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Well, after seeing you two manifest your love for each other, I... kind of started questioning myself. So I went to a gay bar."

We stare at each other for a period of time, and then I can't help myself and whisper-sing into Sasuke' ear.

"I wanna take you to a gay bar-!"

Of course, I can't get out more than that because I get headbutted by my very red-in-the-face boyfriend.

"You are _not_ funny, moron. Fuck, why the hell did I show you that blasted song?..." He mutters and I can't help but grin, despite almost breaking my nose twice this week.

Itachi then explains to us how he met this tall, handsome man and had the best night of his life. Too much information, dude. We may be on the crooked side of straight, but that doesn't mean we appreciate your description of your victim's... parts. Eck.

_SNS_

On Friday, Sasuke' parents come back home, and I pout all the way home, Toruna wiggling in my hands, wanting to go back and play with Kusa.

I enter through the back door, and stop dead. There are two more blond heads that aren't in any way my dad's or uncle's.

"Ah, Naruto! I see that you're back! These are Ino and her cousin Deidara. Ino is my roommate, and Dei is here because my cooking is apparently delicious."

I drop Toruna to the ground, close the door behind me and put the rest of my baggage down and approach slowly.

"Hi! Well, I'm Naruto, Sakura's brother. Older by three hours."

Sakura drives her elbow into my ribs from where she stands next to me and smiles like nothing happened after I turn to glare at her.

"That's not important, bro. Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but they stayed over these last two days, and Dei slept in your room. And he said something about some interesting photos he found when accidentally overturning something in your bathroom, but he doesn't want to show me and Ino."

I turn my head at him and see him giving me a reassuring smile. If I remember well, the photos are of Sasuke and me, cuddling at Gaara's house back when we were seventeen and drunk off of our asses. Gaara at least didn't tease us about our cuddling, but simply developed the photos and gave them to me. I grin back in thanks.

"Well, we were just leaving, so see you around, hottie!" Ino says, winking and turning around to walk back into the house, probably to the front door.

Deidara rolls his eyes and turns after his cousin, Sakura going with him and probably leaving as well, seeing as she was dressed in some nicer clothes than the ones she usually wears at home.

"Oh, and Naruto? Don't think you can hide your sexuality from your sister. At least Sasuke is fun to tease."

I pale, but whip out my phone and send an urgent text to Sasuke:

_she knooooows!_

I run up to my room, close the door behind me and trip over Toruna.

"Damn it, cat! I should have named you Tripper!"

* * *

Kind of an abrupt ending, but I wanna stick to it... Yehet.

*snorts*

Also, funny thing: I originally called Sasuke Sas in here. Then I changed it into his actual name, and guess what: using Word's Find and Replace, I accidentally replaced Sas with Sasukeuke.


End file.
